Valentines from Ruby
by Mrfipp
Summary: Ruby celebrates Valentines Day with her friends. EDIT: Fixed.


Fipp: Well, here's a late Valentines Day story. I was supposed to have this out two days ago, but I'm lazy.

The story itself isn't too shippy, it's just Ruby being a genuinely good-natured person. That's a trait about her that I like, and I hope they don't ruin it by making things too gritty, or by makking her seems naively stupid.

**EDIT:**Sorry again. I really the files keeps getting altered in such a bizarre way when I upload it to this site.

**Valentines from Ruby**

Blake watched as Ruby skid as she entered the hallway, almost crashing into the wall.

"Hey Ruby," Yang said, casually waving to her sister.

"Hey guys!" Ruby answered, excitingly. "Just hold on!" She then picked up a small backpack and began to rummage through it.

"Hold on for what?" Blake asked, trying to peak into the bag, but every effort was foiled by Ruby's arm, which never stood still for a moment.

"Just a minute," Ruby said. "Got them!" She then pulled out two small red bags, and held them out to Yang and Blake. "Happy Valentines Day!" she cheered, a large smile on her face.

"Oh!" said Yang, rather excited, taking the bag that had her name on it.

"Um, thanks?" said Blake, rather unsure, as she took her bad from Ruby. Looking inside the bag, Blake saw a handful of small, heart-shaped chocolates at the bottom, as well as a white card. She took the card out, and opened it, and instantly smelt roses, not surprising since there was a rose petal glued to the inside, as well as a message.

_Dear Blake,_

_I love being your teammate, you're always great to hangout with since we like the same types of books, and it's always nice to have a quiet moment when things get noisy. If things start getting bad, I know I can count on you to being a voice of reason._

_You also have very cute kitty ears._

_Love, Ruby_

Below the message, there was a drawing, much better than Ruby's usual art, of the two of them holding hands inside a heart.

"Aw!" Yang cooed, looking over her card. "This is so sweet. I could just kiss you!"

Ruby shook her head. "No, that's fine!"

"No, I insist!" Yang then lunged at Ruby, and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's arms. Ruby's protests went ignored as Yang planted messy kisses all along Ruby's head, all the while providing over-exaggerated kissing noises.

Blake gave a small smile as she watched the antics between the two sisters. "So, how many of these are you giving away?"

Ruby finally managed to push her way out of Yang's hold and glared at her sister, who only grinned, before tuning back to Blake. "All my friends," she said, fixing her messed up hair.

"Really/" Blake asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she does this every year," Yang said, picking a chocolate out of her bag.

Ruby nodded. "When I was little, like kindergarten, our teacher made us make Valentines for everyone in the class. Since then, I've always made cards to give to my friends. I know you're only supposed to give them to people that you, you know, _really love_, but I love all my friends, and I never wanted any of them to feel left out."

Blake looked down to her car, and down to the backpack, where she could see more red bags. "Actually Ruby," she said, looking back up to Ruby. "That is incredibility sweet of you, thank you."

Ruby grinned widely.

Reaching down, she picked up her bag. "Now if you excuse me, I have five other friends to find." With that, she marched down the hallways, and soon turned a corner before disappearing from view.

Blake looked to Yang, who was already chewing through her second chocolate. "What does your says?"

Yang smiled as she picked up the card, opened it up, and held it in front of Blake's face.

Overall, it looked the same to what she had received, same card, same rose, but the message was different.

_Dear Yang._

_You've been my sister longer than I can remember, and you've always been there for me when I needed you the most. Even when you pushed me away because you felt I needed to do something alone, I always know you're never too far away._

_You're the best sister ever._

_Love Ruby._

Below the message, there was another picture. Though, instead of Ruby holding hands with Blake, she was holding hands with Yang.

Yang swallowed her treat. "See, sweet."

"The chocolate or Ruby?"

"Both! Though, Ruby may be beating it by a hair."

000

"I'm not getting this," Jaune said, looking over his textbook, which rest on the lunch table.

"What aren't you getting, Jaune?" Pyrhha asked, moving over on the bench until she was sitting right next to him.

"I'm not getting why I need to take a gun safety course when I don't even have a gun!" Jaune reached down and closed the book. "Seriously, I'm like one of twenty people who doesn't have a weapon that's at least part gun."

"Yes." Pyrrha furrowed her eyebrows. "It is rather strange, is it not?"

"I think it's something everyone should learn, in case they want to try different things."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked across the table at Ruby. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Me?" Ruby asked, tilting her head as several rose pedals floated around her. "Oh, nowhere in particular."

"Can we help you with something?" Pyrrha asked, sitting up straight.

"Yes you can!" Ruby nodded. "You can start by accepting these!" She then reached from under the table and pulled out two small red bags, and placed them in front of the pair. "Happy Valentines Days!"

"Um, thanks," Jaune said, hesitantly pulling one of the bags to him, Pyrrha following his example. Inside, they both found chocolate, and they both found cards.

_Dear Jaune,_

_You were the first friend I made at Beacon, and it's honestly one of the best things to have happened to me this year. We've both been put in charge of people who are depending on us, but as long as we can support each other, everything will turn out fine._

_Both RWBY and JNPR will be legends, I know it._

_Love Ruby._

_Dear Pyrrha,_

_You're smart and strong, and everything I want to be when I become a Huntress. I'm two years too early, and I have a long way to go, but if I can get even half-way to where you are, all the hard work will be worth it._

_I really hope I get to learn a lot from you._

_Love Ruby._

"Thanks Ruby," Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. "I honestly wasn't expecting to get anything like this."

"Yes, it's a very kind gesture," Pyrrha said, smiling. "It's very nice of you to do this."

"Think nothing of it." Ruby pushed herself out of her seat and stood up. "I just want you two to know how much I appreciate you." She then reached down and picked up her bag. "I have to hurry now, I still have work to do." With her cape trailing behind him, Ruby walked off and out of the room.

"It smells nice," Jaune said, sniffing the card.

"I rather like the drawings," Pyrhha said, looking down at the card. "Cute."

000

"Why do Valentine hearts look the way they do?" Nora asked aloud.

"I'm not too sure," Ren replied, sitting down on the locker room bench as he examined his weapon.

"That's not what real hearts look like. I've seen anatomy books, and they look nothing like that." Standing up, she balanced on the bench on one foot. "Why not use real hearts?"

Ren didn't look up from inspecting his magazine chambers. "I think it would be bad for marketing, maybe too graphic."

"I think it would be gross," Ruby said, walking into the room.

"Captain Ruby!" Nora spun around, stood straight and saluted.

"Uh, stand down?" Ruby said, unsure.

"Aye-aye!" Nora jumped to the floor.

"Hey Ruby," Ren said, running a finger along one of the guns' blades.

"Looking for something?" Nora asked, slightly bouncing from foot to foot.

"You two actually." Ruby reached into her bag and brought out two small red bags. "I wanted to g-Hey!"

Nora had snatched the bags and looked at them intently. "Valentine bags?" Grinning, she placed on bag on Ren's head, and quickly began rummaging through hers. Calmly, Ren placed his weapons down beside him, and reached up and took his bag off his head.

_Dear Nora,_

_You are perhaps the most energetic person I have ever met in my entire life, and I wouldn't change that for anything. You never let anything get you down, and you have a way of rubbing off on people, so it's really hard to be upset with you around._

_I also love how alike Crescent Rose and Magnhild are, too awesome._

_Love Ruby._

_Dear Ren,_

_I really like that that despite never saying much, you never go off to be on your own, and would rather hang out with your friends. Most people like that, they tend to be rude and not nice, but you're probably one of the most gentle people I know._

_Really, Nora's lucky to have a friend like you._

_Love Ruby. _

"Aw!" Nora cooed. "Look at how cute these are!" She jumped down from the bench and began to pat Ruby on the head, much to her distress. "Did you make these yourself?"

Ruby slapped away Nora's hand. "Yeah, I did. I mean, I bought the things they're made out of, because I can't make paper, and I really wanted to find the perfect rose so I spent-"

"You're rambling," Ren said simply.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. They're very nice. You put a lot of work into them, you should feel proud of yourself."

Nora nodded in agreement. "All the best things that I gave Ren were stuff I made myself."

Reaching into her bag, Ruby pulled out the last bag. "It's the thought that counts, and I put a lot of that into them." She then spun around and her heel. "Now if you excuse me, I have one more to deliver!"

With that, Ruby had left the locker room.

"I still think the heart should look like a real heart."

Ren said nothing, but that was enough for her.

000

Weiss sat at the desk in the RWBY dorm, going over homework. It was history, more specifically about some of the earlier battles against Grimm when mankind discovered Dust.

Her eyes scanned the text book pages, occasionally looking away to write down a note, or to look for one that she had previously written to makes certain that she had gotten her facts right.

She had been so into her studies that she did not notice the door open, or Ruby slipping in and sneaking behind her.

"Hey Weiss!" she called.

Weiss' response was to scream, and throw her pencil into the air.

"Ruby!" she yelled, spinning her chair around to face the younger girl. "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Sorry," Ruby apologized, shrinking in stature slightly. She then reached her hand out, offering the bag. "Hey Weiss, Happy Valenti-!"

"No," Weiss said, flatly, then turning back around to her studies.

"Huh?" Ruby said, dejected, her arms slumping. "But, Valen-"

Weiss didn't look up. "I said no."

"But, why not?" Ruby's voice was now small, and sad.

Weiss sighed, and turned around and looked Ruby in the eye. "As far as I'm concerned, this holiday is a waste of time. All it does is force couples to spend outrageous amounts of money, because otherwise if you get your "special someone" some sort of ridicules gift, you obliviously don't love them at all."

"...I've never thought that."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss turned back around, and began to jot down notes.

Ruby looked down at the gift in her hand. "I still got you something."

"We're not a couple, Ruby."

"You're still my friend. That's good enough for me."

The writing stopped, and for a moment Weiss considered what to do. Groaning in defeat, she once again turned around to face Ruby. "Fine, let me see it."

Ruby's expression immediately brightened up, a wide smile spreading over her face. She practically shoved the gift into Weiss' hands.

Like the previous six before her, Weiss took the bad, opening it up, took note of the chocolates inside, picked out the card, and read it.

_Dear Weiss,_

_I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but I think it all turned out for the best. You helped me realize that I needed to take what I had more seriously than I had been, and there have been so many other moments between us, that I honestly can't decide which ones are the best._

_You're my best friend Weiss, and I mean it._

_Love, Ruby._

Weiss read the message. Then red it again, and Ruby was left wondering how she would react.

"Ruby," she said finally. "I..." She paused. "Did you really mean what you wrote?"

Ruby happily nodded. "You're my best friend Weiss. I really mean that."

Weiss opened her mouth, as though to say something, but didn't, and closed it again. She looked down at the card again, eyes moving back and forth as she reread it. Finally, she looked back to Ruby, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you, Ruby."

"You liked it?" Ruby asked, grinning.

"I do," said replied with a nod. "I don't often get gifts like this. It's very personal, I rather like it."

"Really?" Ruby happily giggled.

Another nod.

"Do you want a hug too?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can h-"

Ruby wasted no time, a quickly latched onto Weiss' neck.

"Ruby! Get off me!"

"Nope." Ruby nuzzled closer.

"Seriously, get off me!"

"Nope."

Weiss groaned and let herself be hugged. Eventually, she came to enjoy it.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
